User talk:Seryio
Welcome Hello Seryio, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Half God: Chapter II: Part VI page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 12:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ja'Zahn I suggest you take a trip over to your article and tell me what you think of the newest addition. ;) If you don't like it, I am sure I can provide you with another example. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 04:11, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Half-Gods Hello, I have returned from my break and I want to get my RP back on track. We just had a timeskip and the group arrived in Elsweyr. I would appreciate your assistance. The thread 23:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Fyr's Theme Eeeeeeverythiing is possibleeee :P "Two As One" sounds somewhat romantic though. :This one's better :) : ::Here. Let me know if you need anything changed. :: Where tf is Fyr Dass right, where is he? Epoch of Murk: Part IV I just created part IV for EoM! Here it is! ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC) EoM Hi Seryio, I had a talk with Al and KK. They want Fyr to leave the inn immediately, and join the fight on the wall. Make him remember suddenly, or ... whatever you think is appropriate, just leave the inn. - Aditya Soni | Talk 09:50, July 19, 2016 (UTC) New Part In case you've missed: Part IX Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 00:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Re; SWTOR Aight, I understand. Don't worry. I won't use my main char until you fully finish the DL. I'll use a different char in the meantime. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:06, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: PMs Regarding what you said to me in PMs earlier, I'm really sorry to hear that. If you want to talk to me more about it, I'm available in chat now until late night here. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:18, November 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: FFXIV Yo! I play it on the Cerberus server on the Chaos data center :P There are a couple of Australians in my guild, so you won't be totally alone! Woo! \o/ The King of the LONers (talk) 20:49, November 20, 2016 (UTC) That's fine! The restrictions usually get lifted around about 3am my time, which should be fine for you, right? :P The King of the LONers (talk) 21:07, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Great! Message me your character name on here, and I will send you a friend request tomorrow,and get you invited to the guild. I hope you enjoy it! :3 The King of the LONers (talk) 21:21, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ah yeah it is, until you get the full version sorted out D: The King of the LONers (talk) 21:41, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Hey, Jo, so it's been a while. Almost three months since I said goodbye. I know it's been a while, and I'm truly, truly sorry that I left in a hurry. A lot of stuff was going on in my life, and I barely had time to breathe, much less think. I had so many things I wanted to say to you, and now that it's Thanksgiving and I have time, I will. I miss you so much, Jojo. You have no idea how much my heart aches every time I think of you, of the way I left without really saying goodbye. You were one of my favorite people to talk to, you were always so knowledgeable, so bright, so willing to laugh at your mistakes and overlook other peoples'. Anytime I was down, you made me laugh. You always encouraged me even when I felt like I really shouldn't be encouraged, and you always were so open and friendly with everyone. Of all my wives, I always felt like you were the one I wanted to get closer with. It saddens me that we might never get close. It makes me want to curl into a ball when I realize that you may hate me for leaving the way I did, without any warning, without any goodbye. I'm truly sorry. Love ya. Happy Thanksgiving (at least in the US, who even knows if Australia has its own Thanksgiving thing. Would they be thanking the fact that the spiders haven't eaten them yet?), Sunny Ilum boss Last boss on Ilum? You mean from a Flashpoint? [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:29, November 27, 2016 (UTC) That's Darth Serevin. He's not very hard, provided that your tank manages to keep the aggro. Also, use the Kolto tanks, they're life savers. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none I would help you out, but my highest level char on the Progenitor is level 18, so that won't really work out :P Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none ^ What ReD said. Darth Serevin ain't that hard if the tank does it's job :3 His small stealth phase is what annoys me tho [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 13:12, November 27, 2016 (UTC Awesome :D [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 13:42, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I finally did it! So, I finally made a Freya/Fang companion mod for Skyrim. Just over six months after I said I would, huzzah! :D Annieway http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=854992594 they're a thing that exists, so hurray. :P Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:32, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Super Secret Information! Awwwwwwwwwww he's a cutie. With a nice bootie. :D :D :D SunnyWuzHere (talk) 23:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) hallo Remember the RP I talked out via PMs? Here it is XD [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 16:01, May 25, 2017 (UTC)